A U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,459 that issued May 1, 1973 to Zuck discloses an aircraft having floating wings with non-stalling characteristics, and a pusher propeller having blades of variable pitch. When its blades are set to a negative pitch angle in flight, the pusher propeller reverses the direction of thrust and effects a reduced descent angle of the aircraft.
Radio-controlled, unmanned planes may use an electrical motor to drive the rotation of a propeller shaft. A synchronous electric direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) motor may be employed in an aircraft. The current-to-torque and voltage-to-speed relationships of the electric motor are generally linear.